24fandomcom-20200223-history
John McCain
Coco Solo Naval Air Station, Panama Canal Zone | died = Phoenix, Arizona, USA | role = Unnamed CTU Staffer }} Jonathan Sidney "John" McCain III was a United States Senator (R-AZ) and former presidential candidate who made a cameo appearance in Season 5 of 24. Biography Jonathan Sidney McCain III was born at Coco Solo Naval Air Station in the Panama Canal Zone on August 29, 1936 to naval officer John S. McCain Jr. and Roberta (Wright) McCain. He has a younger brother and an older sister. Due to his father's military position, McCain moved a lot during his childhood, attending about 20 schools during the time. In 1951, they finally settled in Northern Virginia, where he attended Episcopal High School in Alexandria. He graduated in 1954. Like his father and grandfather, McCain decided to join the Navy and became a naval pilot. As such, he had a distinguished career serving during the Vietnam War. In October 1967, McCain's plane was shot down during a bombing mission over North Vietnam. After being captured by the North Vietnamese, he was taken to the infamous Hỏa Lò Prison in Hanoi. After five years of imprisonment and torture, McCain was released in March 14, 1973. After months of rehabilitation, he returned to the Navy before retiring in 1981. McCain eventually entered the world of politics for the Republican Party, becoming a U.S. Congressman and then a Senator for the state of Arizona. He served three terms in the Senate before deciding to run for President of the United States in 2000. However, he was defeated in the primary by George W. Bush, who would later become President. McCain continued to serve on the Senate for two more terms before running for President again in 2008. This time, he won the primary but was defeated by Barack Obama in the general election. McCain continued to serve in the United States Senate afterwards. In his last term, he served as the Chairman of the Senate Armed Services Committee. Aside from 24, he had brief roles in the film Wedding Crashers and the show Parks and Recreation (with Nick Offerman). McCain was diagnosed with brain cancer in 2017. He passed away in . Role on 24 Senator McCain was a professed fan of 24. He confessed so during an interview on The Daily Show where he said "I watch it all the time. I'm sort of a Jack Bauer kind of guy." As such a high profile fan, he was granted a walk-on role as an unnamed CTU staffer during "Day 5: 1:00pm-2:00pm." On a later interview with The Hill, which occurred before the episode aired, McCain joked about his role when asked what was the extent of it. "I shoot one guy's kneecap off, only one," McCain quipped to reporters. "A red-hot poker is planted in someone's chest, but other than that, there is no torture." In truth, McCain's brief appearance occurs during the split screen at 1:32 pm, where he walks in and hands a folder to Kim Raver's character, Audrey Raines. His role was uncredited. In 2013, when Fox announced 24: Live Another Day, McCain tweeted the following: "Jack Bauer is back to save America as we know it - can't wait!" 24 credits * (uncredited) References External links * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Uncredited actors